The Break Up
by TheRobot1
Summary: Olive and Otto have been going strong for three years now, but when things go south this leads to a separation. Found out how this break up turns Odd Squad upside down and connects agents old and new!
1. Chapter 1

The Break Up

Loosely inspired by Viva La Vida by lilac-kat

Olive comes back to the office with a hot chocolate, and says to Otto. "I'm tired, I just got back from helping on another case, have you sent out two agents to solve that case of why big piles of spaghetti are appearing everywhere?" "Not yet, I've been busy." Replies Otto as he holds up a box of doughnuts. "You call that busy?" Olive asks frustratedly. "No, I also had to go and get this." Says Otto who is now holding a box of pizza in his hand." "Seriously?" She deadpanned. "You're a Mr. O now, you have to take care of things, not just sit around and eat food all day." "Says the girl with a hot chocolate in her hand." "I got this on the way back from a case I just helped a couple agents with." "This kind of behavior is not acceptable for an agent, other agents look up to you, and you're not performing up to that standard. "You're taking this too seriously, you always takes things to seriously." "Well it's better than being lazy." Says Olive, then she leaves, wanting to be alone.

Olive didn't know why but she'd been feeling annoyed, sad and frustrated for a while, especially with Otto. She was new to being a Ms. O and maybe she wasn't quite ready for it. Maybe she should have stayed an agent a little while longer. And then there was Otto, she hate to admit it, but maybe she'd be a better Ms. O without him. She and Otto were great as partners when they were agents and now they had been dating three years and everything was fine up until recently. She felt something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. All these maybes were swarming around her head like the rings around an atom.

Otto goes to find his girlfriend to see if she's alright. He contemplates in his mind what's his next plan of action. "Dude go in there as her if anythings' wrong." "No if I keep pushing I'm going to push her away." "You'll never know what's wrong if you don't go in there and ask her." "Maybe she doesn't want me to know what's wrong." "Maybe you'll get on her good side if you find out what's wrong and solve it." I stop thinking and before I know it, I'm halfway in the door. "Olive, baby, what's wrong?" Olive just turns her head down and walks to the other side of the room. "Just talk to me." Pleads Otto. "I can't because I don't know what's wrong, but I will tell you this, I need some space." Ok I'll leave you alone and come back later. "No." Says Olive. "I need some SPACE. We will still run the squad and help agents solve cases as Mr. and Ms. O, but I need space from the relationship." And Olive walks out the room.

Otto just stands there dumbfounded. In disbelief he just stood still. His mind trying to process what just happened. Was this for real? Did Olive really just leave? Of course she didn't break up with him, but he knew that's how most breakups start one party says they need space and the next thing you know it's all over. He was glad it was the end of the day, because he needed to go home after this. When he finally made all he could do is sit on his bed and think of all he and Olive had, and he just couldn't believe she was letting three years go. Then he thought about how he'd have to face Olive tomorrow. How they'd have to work together after all this. Eventually he falls asleep while thinking about all the awkwardness he'd have to endure tomorrow.

A/N: The next day will start at the Odd Squad Precinct 13579 with Olympia, Otis and Oona.

It was beautiful morning in Precinct 13579 . The sun was shining, it was a lot warmer than yesterday and there was a nice smell in the air. However they were not without their problems and soon they'd be facing a huge one they could not predict, but this one started off as a normal day . Olympia and Otis were at their desks downloading files onto the computers when the beautiful scientist walks in. Olympia just smiles her big, bubbly smile that's as bright as her personality. On the other hand Otis starts typing really fast with his heartbeat increasing with every word, with every step she takes closer to him. "Howdy do!" She finally greets the agents. Olympia replies excitedly, while Otis only turns around for a quick second, not wanting to make prolonged eye contact. Then Oona makes her way over to Olympia for a little girly chit chat they usually have in the mornings. This is when she would gush over Otto and how cute he was and how lucky Olive was to have him. Olympia didn't feel this way about Otto or anybody for that matter, but she was more than happy to listen to Oona. Otis not so much. They always thought he couldn't hear them, but he could and he couldn't stand it!

Meanwhile back with Olive and Otto. This was their first day working together while not being together in three years. And before that it was easier because they were friends and didn't just have a break talk. Otto gets into the office and Olive there with a clipboard and her demeanor is very professional, no kissing, no cuddling not even a hug. "There's another cake virus going around, most of our agents are out sick so we'll have to go out and try to solve this." "Ok." Otto says as he follows Olive out the door and into the tube lobby. Soon they're out on the streets asking people what happened and collecting data. Everyone they talked to said they were at birthday party, wedding or some celebration where cake was being served and some people turned into cakes. They're must of been a lot of celebrations because they were getting calls from all over town, but they could figure out why only some people were getting cake-itis but not others. So they started to ask more questions and delve deeper into the situation. So they asked people what did they have for breakfast? Where did they work? And what they were all doing before they saw some peopleturn into cakes? People answered "Well we were singing happy birthday." "I was blowing out candles." etc. etc.

It wasn't until they asked the next two questions, they reached a breakthrough. Olive and Otto discovered that only the people who had eaten the cake contracted the virus and all these cakes came from the town bakery which they visited shortly. They explained to the baker how her cakes were infected with the virus and how she'd have to close shop until all victims were quarantined, cured and her shop was professionally cleaned, This wrapped up Olive and Otto's first day of working together like this. The awkwardness wasn't so bad, but he still hut like he didn't know what. He was hoping the next day would be better and it was...a little bit.

All of the agents were back at work since the cake virus had cleared up and nothing really odd was going on so it was a slow day. Otto was who knows where, but Olive was doing paperwork and sorting old files when one fell over, revealing a picture of Odd Todd and that's when it hit her like a speeding 18 wheeler truck on a slick road. That feeling that she couldn't put her finger on was her feelings for Odd Todd. Memories flood back to when she and Todd were partners and how she had a crush on him. Then she had to suppress it because he was becoming odd. That crush that was suppressed for years and years and years coming out!


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to leave work early and call a leave of absence. Then arrange to meet Odd Todd for lunch tomorrow and spend all the rest of my day thinking about this. This is crazy. He used to be Odd Todd. What if he turns odd again? How will this all pan out? Does he feel that way about me? How to keep this a secret cause Otto would be exacerbated if he found out. But I can't deny my feelings for him any longer.

When Todd received the invite he couldn't think of why it was so sudden, so urgent, and why Olive wanted to see him so soon. He wasn't odd anymore, so it couldn't be to team up and he doubted she wanted to work in his garden, however he accepted.

Otto on the other hand remained at work. Well his body was there, but his mind and heart weren't. His heart still in pain, wanting and longing to be with Olive again. And his mind couldn't figure out why Olive wanted this separation. They weren't without their small fights and occasional squabbles, but it had never been like this. I mean they had been going strong for three years, I mean three years! It was both their first relationship and at there age that was RARE. He just didn't understand why she'd walk away from that. He thought to himself. "Olive has been frustrated the last few months, but I didn't think much of it. Maybe I don't take things serious enough. He may not have known what was going on with Olive, but he did know that he was glad there wasn't much odd cases today. He wouldn't have been able to focus on them if there were. At the end of the day he stopped by Debbie's Pizzeria and ordered three large. He'd already like to eat and with the present situation he would get by without it. He makes small chit chat with Debbie and tell her what's going on. She just tells him. "I know you feel like your life is over, I've been there, but I promise it will get better and you will find the the one." Otto in his state of mind, only takes this with a grain of salt. He leaves the restaurant. Then Debbie's phone lights up. "I've made reservations for us at special place tonight, babe- Delivery Doug

It is soon the next day and Olive goes to meet Todd for lunch. Before she arrives she has all kinds of thoughts in her head. This is crazy. I can't believe I'm doing this. How happy I'll be If Todd and I become something, some kind of friends, more than friends. What I realize my heart has been yearning for. For years. I turn the corner and Todd is already there looking handsome and dapper as ever. In a black sports coat over a white shirt and black pants that similarly match my black dress, and his hair is perfectly parted and styled. "Greetings." Todd says, snapping Olive out of her mesmerization. "Come join me Olive." It was the way he was, so confident and debonair that made my heart soar. When we finally reach the table he has picked out for us he pulls out my chair. "Olive dear, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" I don't know how to tell him so I just start at the beginning and our conversation goes a little like this. "Remember four years ago when you and I first joined the academy and you aced it and I eventually got there.

Then we became partners, then we became friends, then I...I staaarrtted to feel something for you more than friends." Todd looks up at me and says. "Say no more Olive, I've always liked you a little bit from our first days at the academy." Then he picks up my hand. Remembering that he used to be Odd Todd, I worry he might drop it, but he doesn't, he leads me away with it!


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up in this beautiful garden filled with white flowers and scented of honey and nectar. The bees are buzzing, the hummingbirds are flying and the butterflies even landed on your shoulder. Even the butterflies in my stomach were outmatched by the breathtaking scenery around us. Todd plucks a white rose from above my head and places it in my hair. Now I am trembling. He approaches me even closer and moves a strand of hair from my face. With this I melt. We spend the rest of the day together and he walked me home that night. He didn't kiss me when we parted ways at my doorstep, but I didn't need it because I felt everything.

Otto's night hadn't gone nearly as good. He was still upset, eating pizza and ice cream and had done numerous things trying to take his mind off of Olive, but to no avail. He tried listening to Soundcheck, but all their songs about love made him think of Olive even more. He tried watching T.V. but there wasn't much on not involving relationships and love. So he got on to social media to see some funny memes made by his friends, and then he received a message. He knows who it's from because he recognizes the user name "O-to- the- lymp- to- the- ia" So he opens it and it reads: "Hi, I'm Olympia you worked with me when we teamed up to defeat the Weird Team. I know what's going on with you and Olive, but I might have some good news for ya." "How did you know about me and Olive?" Otto replied. "I have my sources, but I said I had good news, do you wanna hear it?" "I doubt anything will make me feel better right now." "Oh, it just might." Said Olympia. Otto felt that Olympia's news wouldn't make him feel any better, but on the flip side he couldn't feel any worse. This meant he was in a nothing to lose position, so he says to Olympia "Ok let me hear it."Olympia replies "I have this friend, she's really cute, she really likes you and I think you may know her." "That's not enough, I need more clues." Says Otto. "She always wear a green hair tie and she's a scientist." Replies Olympia. "Scientist?" Otto thinks, but the only scientist I've ever worked with is Oscar and OF COURSE, OONA! I've always wondered if Oona acts the ways she does around me, because she likes me. Now my suspicion had been confirmed. I reply to Olympia with: "So you're saying Agent Oona likes me?" "Likes you is an understatement. She's crazy about you! She talks about you all the time and every little thing you do makes her squeal with excitement. I could set you up with her, if you want." I think to myself she is pretty cute, but I'm still waiting on Olive to return, but that doesn't mean I'm going to wait forever. So I tell Olympia "I'll think about it."

Olive wakes up the next morning still beaming from the the previous day. Ready to spend her day with Todd she looks in the mirror and sees that her face has this natural glow. She proceeds to get ready, which is minimal compared to her going all out yesterday. She puts on a little bit of powder on her face and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Then she returns to her room and picks out a comfy shirt and a pair of jeans to wear, and she remains in her slippers. She gives herself one last look in the mirror, right before the doorbell rings. She goes downstairs and when she lets Todd in he leans in the doorway and this drove her crazy. "I've got pasta." And I've got games." Olive says holding a stack of video games in her hand. "You know I never really thought I was good at video games until I had to get Otto out of one." "Let's forget about Otto." Says Todd as he comes closer to me and runs his finger through my hair. Then he says let's start with Reflex MX vs. ATV" I say "You're On!"

So about three hours later Todd and I are in a dealock tie. Both of us have won five of the ten games we played. Maybe that's why we kept tying in rock,paper, scissors because we know each other so well. Deciding we need a break from the hard games, we play Sonic the Hedgehog for an hour so we can re-cooperate, come back and break this tie. When the hour is up, "I say let's get back with Madden 18."

Another three hours later we are still in a deadlock tie. When Todd puts his arm around me and pulls me close. Then he says "It doesn't matter if we never break this tie or neither one of us win, cause we're both so great at what we do, and that's why we're so good together." After this we put on a romantic comedy and enjoy some popcorn. We laughed, I cried, we got close then at the end of the movie Todd says. "It's getting late I should head home." So I walk him to the door and before he leaves I look up to him. I look deep into his eyes and say "I must see you tomorrow." "See me tomorrow you will, my love." Says Todd before departing my yard. I go in for the night and see that I've been glowing all day.

The next morning Todd I and are on a walk and I say to him. "I want to know your interests. We've spent enough time on mine, I want to know what do you like." "Well, if we keep walking I could take you to a place that might answer that." So we keep walking until we end up at a renoun music studio. Todd takes me to a room and says "This is where I learned to play the drums." I sit in front of a drumset and look at the sheet music. "How do you understand all of this? It's so confusing." "When you've be playing long enough you know." Olive tries to play the first row, with Todd's direction. "Higher, lower, lower, no." Then he takes Olives hands and guides them to where to go on the drum. "Now you've go it!" Todd continues playing this song with Olive until the end then he says "Smash that symbol!" They were smiling and giggling in each other's faces, when he leaned in. Olive thinks to herself "This is the moment, this is it, this is when he...then he kisses me. It was so soft, so smooth, I feel a rush going through my entire body. It was perfect! Then he asks me, "Babe, you wanna know what else I'm interested in?"

He takes me to his house, his basement to be more precise and shows me his gadget garage. "Wow!" I say "You invented all of this. "In my spare time, Oscar is not the only one who can make gadgets. I could zap you up some lunch." Says Todd "No thanks." I answer. I'm still too amazed by all his inventions be interested in eating. Then he shows me how to make some of his inventions. "Now attach that rectangle there. And that's how you make a Nose-anator." I down at my watch and I say "Whoa, I really need to go." "It's a pity to have you leave, but I understand." Says Todd. Before I go I tell him. "I know we're kinda seeing each other now, but I need you to keep this a secret, cause if Otto finds out he'll go ballistic and I just haven't figured out how to tell him yet." "Sure thing." Todd says to me. With this I hug him and leave for the day.

Todd goes back in his gadget garage and looks at all his gadgets in accomplishment. He pick one up and starts moving the parts on it, then he makes a phone call. "O-T-T-O, who is this?" "Todd, formerly Odd Todd and I know why Olive left you. She's with me!" "I don't believe you." Replies Otto. "It's true we've had lunch, seen a movie and I even showed her how to play the drums." "What proof do you have?" Asks Otto. Then in seconds pictures come onto Otto's phone. One of Todd and Olive in the Garden, one of Todd and Olive eating popcorn, one of Todd and Olive in the music studio and one of Todd and Olive playing the drums. Otto drops his phone in disbelief. " Is this why she wanted space from me?What does she see in him!? What does Todd have that I don't!? What could make her want him!? He made fun of her, and took all the credit. He released a pie-nado and they were mortal enemies!? What could make her want to be with him?! Now? After all that! I can't believe it!" Then Otto stomps harshly out of the living room and get on his computer. He sends a message that reads:" Olympia, I will be at precinct 13579 TOMORROW!"

A/N: I'm sorry to inform you that I have to go back to work, so It'll be a while before the next chapter is up. So in the meantime keep reading and enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I get up extra early to get ready. I take a shower, brush my teeth, shave and even slap on a little cologne. Then I get dressed I pick out a light blue shirt, dark blue tie, navy pants to wear. And I finish it off with black dress shoes. I go to the mirror to comb my hair and I part my long winged hair perfectly down the middle. I take one last look at myself before I go.

Finally I make into to precinct 13579. Everyone's impressed by the way I've cleaned up for this. I go up to Olympia and say "I'd like to see Oona." In a giggly tone she replied "She's in the lab, but I can go get her." "Yes, please." Otto replies. When Oona comes out of the lab she has her hand over her mouth in shock. Otis sees this and hangs his head. Oona gets closer to Otto with each slow step she takes. When she finally reaches him she says "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Otto pinches her and says "This is real." And then he gives her a flower. Oona smiles brightly as he puts it on her and with this sight Otis leaves the front lobby. And Otto takes Oona to a more secluded area.

After a while Otto leaves and Oona comes out of the room elated, flushed and walking in almost trance-like state. Olympia runs up to her and asks.  
"What happened?" "Did you guys kiss?" "No, but he asked me to be his GIRLFRIEND! Oona exclaims while jumping up and know, I've always been supportive of him and Olive as a couple, but I never thought this would happen in a million years. The only thing I can't figue out is why she'd walk away? Anyways he's coming to get me early tomorrow. He didn't say why, but I love surprises!"

Otto arrives at Precinct 13579 the next afternoon, and to his surprise he is greeted , by none other than Otis. "I'm here to pick up Oona for the afternoon and she will not be coming in tomorrow." "She is still on her shift." Otis managed to utter through his gritted teeth. "I, as a Mr. O reserve the right to give any agent the day off. I assumed you knew this, but would you rather I get Ms. O?" Asked Otto. "Fine." Said Otis. A few seconds later Oona comes out with a spring in her step, playing with her hair, ready to spend the rest of her day with Otto.

"I can't wait to spend the day with you, good-looking!" Exclaims Oona. "Great, cause boy do I have something planned for us." Otto replies. "Can you put this on 'til we get there?" Asks Otto. "Anything for you, Otto." Answers Oona. Then Otto goes behind Oona to tie a blindfold around her head and as he's tying he can feel her squirm with excitement. "I'll guide you, so you don't bump into anything."

"Ok we've got two more blocks to go. Make a right here, make a left at the next corner, then make one final left. You may remove your blindfold."  
Oona removes her blindfold, looks around as discovers they are at a Soundcheck concert. Oona turns around toward Otto and says "WOW!"  
Olive didn't like Soundcheck, but I'm glad you do." "Are they going to play their new hit single Forward?" Asks Oona "I sure hope so." Replies Otto. Thinking to himself. "A new song for a new chapter in my life with Oona."

When Soundcheck finally takes the stage, all the girls in the audience starts fangirling like mad. I turn to Otto and say while all these other girls are fangirling over them, I'm fangirling over you." They start off with the Force of Gravity. "Remember when this first came out and you peformed with them Rock Star?" "Well I wouldn't go that far, calling myself a rock star." "You're the rock star of my world." I say, running my hand through Otto's luxurious hair. They play a few more songs then Danny T makes an announcement.

"This is it, the highlight of the day, the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for our new hit single Forward!" When they start playing, so many girls run to the front of the stage, that I can barely see over them. Then Otto picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. "This is the best guy ever!"  
I squeal inside. He swings me around and sways me with the rest of the audience and I can't believe this is happening to me. This is me, this is Otto, this is us!

That just so happens to be the last song of the concert, so Otto takes me home afterwards and when we arrive Otto walks me up to my porch before saying goodnight. Once he's gone I run upstairs with the excitment of a high school senior that just got an acceptance letter from their first choice university. I get into bed, but I am much to hyped-up to sleep thinking about the awesome day I had with Otto and how I was going to be spend another day with him tomorrow. When I finally did get some sleep it was only for two hours until Otto was coming to get me again and I was to upbeat to be tired.

I get up the next morning and it is beautiful and sunny. Almost as sunny as my mood. With a spring still in my step, I hop out of bed and head to the bathroom,  
wash up, brush my teeth, put on my favorite emerald green tee with a pair of jean shorts and put the top of my hair in a little ponytail with a small matching green scrunchie. Then I see Otto out my window and I run outside. To my surprise, it's almost as hot as he is. "Have you ever been to Shumberworld?" He asks me. "Nope."  
"Would you like to go?" "Would I ever?" I respond dreamily. I don't even know what Shumberworld is, but I'd love to go anywhere with him.

It's a short walk and when finally get there, it's an amusement park, and it has everything: A ferris wheel, roller coasters, bumper cars and I turn around to find Otto and he's disappeared, but before I can even panic, he comes behind me and put his hands over my eyes and whispers "I'm right here." In my ear and I almost jump out of my skin! Then he pulls two sticks of cotton candy from behind his back, one blue and one emerald. He hands me the emerald one and I say,"This is my favorite color, but how did you get it?" "When you've been a Shumberworld pass holder for this long, you get special rewards." I take a bite and we walk off.

"What you wanna start with?" He asks me. "The slow rides, then work our way up to the fast ones." So first we board this cozy little Choo-Choo train. He and I take the first seat on the the first car and the ride is just so relaxing that I lean into his arm. "This is nice." I say to myself. When it comes to an end he and I exit the train and I'm still holding on to his arm. "Let's ride the ferris wheel next." I ask sweetly, battling my eyelashes. He nods his head in agreement and walks me over there. I wasn't scared, but it was big and I held onto to him the whole time. And when we're at the top they played Wildest Dreams and that's exactly how I feel like I'm living my wildest dreams.

When we finally get out of the ferris wheel, we stretch out and I say to him "I'm ready. I'm ready to ride the fast roller. I'm ready for the Shumbercoaster!" "Alright!"  
He says and we run over to it, however when we get there, there is a long line. I'm glad about this because I'm thinking: Should I had've did this soon? Am I really ready?  
Maybe we should've done this later or last. Then I remember I'm with Otto and he'll keep me safe. I grab his hand and when we move up closer in the line I clench it even tighter. Meanwhile Otto is thinking to himself, She is really cute and kinda adventurous, she might be a better match or me than Olive ever was. Finally it is our turn to ride the Shumbercoaster. The operator separates our hands as they have to be strapped down while we ride. They buckle us in and 3 2 1! Here we go.

This isn't so bad I think to myself. We go up slowly for the first 20 seconds then Otto says,"Here comes the drop." I close my eyes and the next thing I know I feel soft lips against mine. I don't even feel like I'm falling anymore. I feel wonderful, I feel like I'm floating. I feel the spark of 100 lights. When we get to the bottom both of our eyes are wide open, and we break the kiss and just sit there a little frozen. Then we finally get back into the ride which is now over. Now we're both walking in a daze, I mean I can't believe Otto just kissed me! "The park is about to close, I should get you home." Says Otto. "Can you drop me off by the lab first, I need to get something." Asks Oona. Otto says "Sure." Then he puts his arm around Oona and leads the way.

When I get to my lab I look under my desk and find the brown paper bag I left behind the other day. On my way out I see Olympia and I just had to tell her "Thank you for setting me up with Otto! I'm so happy! He is so cute, and funny and this never would have happened without you!" I give her a hug before I run back out to Otto who's waiting for me outside.

Once Oona was gone a big, loud voice yelled out "HOW COULD YOU! Olympia turns around and sees Otis. "You're my partner! You're my friend!" "Oona's my friend too."  
"You KNOW I like her!" "But you're always denying it. Oona tells how much she likes Otto everyday." "I know and it sickens me." "Otto IM'd me because he was feeling bad about what happened with him and Olive. Oona really likes him and I wanted to cheer the poor guy up, what did you expect me to do?" Olympia says with tears filling her eyes. "NOT THAT! Tears run down Olympia's face as Otis continues to berate her. YOU BACKSTABBER! YOU TRAITOR! I don't wanna be friends anymore, I don't even want to be partners!"  
Ms. O comes in and sees what's happening. She shakes her head at Otis and takes Olympia to her office. She sits Olympia down and offers her a juice box. Olympia declines her offer by shaking her head know through drying her tears. Ms. O says to Olympia, "It's not your fault, Otis has been acting crazy every since Oona's been going out with Otto." "But it IS my fault I set them up." "Oona's really into him and Otto was so down about Olive you did something great for both of them and they both really appreciate you for that. Otis is over-reacting, I'll straighten him out tomorrow."

A/N: I'm trying out this new thing when I post questions for you guys at the end of the chapters, if it goes good I will put them at the end of each chapter.

You may take these polls on my profile


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Olympia is at her desk working when she sees Otis coming in and she thinks about all the hurtful things he said to her yesterday evening. She grows nervous, thinking he's about to come her way. But to her relief he turns to Ms.O's office and closes the door behind him. Olympia gets back to work when she get's a message on her computer. It reads:  
I'm having a party tonight. Think you can make it _Yes _No (Please check one)- Owen. Then a grin appears on Olympia face and she squeals "I've got a plan!" Then Otis comes out of Ms.O's office, approaches Olympia and says "I need to talk to you... What I'm trying to say... Listen Olympia I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." "Hmmm. apology accepted, but I pratically pushed them together and and I wanna make it up to you, so are you going to Owen's party tonight?" "Is Otto going to be there?" "Y-Y-Yesss." "Then I'll pass." "But so is Oona and I've got a plan that might help you win her over. "Okay, I'll make it."

Ms. O, back in her office eyed the note that she got over a week ago (week ago) Haha sorry, had to, lol. "Please, let's talk about it. We could make it work, give it a chance, give US a chance."

Your old partner and hopefully new love,  
O'donahue

"I just can't." Ms.O thinks to herself. "Love's got my agents acting crazy, feeling down and some of them not even performing at their top level anymore. I can't let myself fall into this.  
I don't THINK I can."

Meanwhile Olive is back at Todd's place when she gets a message on her phone. She goes up to Todd and says "Owen invited me to his party tonight. But I think we should be a secret for a little while longer, so..." Todd looks into Olive's eyes, reassuring her "If you don't wanna go to the party with me, that'll be..." Then Olive intterupts with "I'd rather stay in with you."  
Todd smiles at her and she leans in for a kiss.

Now Otto sits on the couch in his living room, flipping channels to find something to watch while waiting for Oona to come back with her snacks. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"  
says Oona as she greets Otto jumping up and down. "What?" "I've been invited to Owen's party and it's bring a +1!" Suddenly her voice takes on a seroius tone and she says "But I'm only going if you come with me." Then a smile re-appears on her face and she starts swinging him around and asks him "So, you wanna be my +1?" "Of course." He answers.

"Oona's going to show up with Otto, I'm just going to look really lonely and desperate if I show up alone." Says Otis. "I'll come with you and stay with you all night, EXCEPT when you're talking to Oona. Don't worry I'll get Otto away from her and buy you two a little alone time. Says Olympia. "I'm nervous, I've never talked to a girl like this before." "And I've never talked to a boy before, but I wouldn't let that stop me." "This is scary, and new. I don't know what to do." "Don't worry, I'll help you, first by picking out something to wear." She drags him to his closet, hands him a few things and says "Try on this." He goes to the bathroom to try on the clothes. "You can come out whenever you're ready." Otis comes out in a light blue button down and meduim wash denim capris with white slip-on Vans. Olympia looks at him, puts her finger on her chin and says "Almost, but something's not quite right. Hmmm... roll up your sleeves. A little more, almost to your elbows. Perfect!" "I've got to go comb my hair now." Otis excuses himself and goes back to the bathroom. "He comes out a few minutes later and Olympia coughs and chokes. "W-hat-s is tt-hat?" "My Dad's cologne, too much?" Olympia just deadpans at him. He goes to wash some of it off. "Hurry up I've got to get ready too."  
Says Olympia.

Once he finally leaves the restroom for the last time, Olympia goes in. She comes back out about 30 mins later in a sparkly, light purple halter dress and lavender sandals with a two inch heel. Her hair is curled and held up in a high ponytail and she wears contacts. "You have contact lenses?" Asks Otis. "I only wear them on special occasions." Olympia answers. She looks at her watch and says "We should be going."

"I'm lucky this is only a short walk to Owen's house, cause I couldn't make it in these heels." Olympia says to Otis. "Then what are you going to do all night?" "I dunno, I'll figure out something. "Otis grows nervous as they get closer. When they finally arrive, he sees Oona, who is wearing a sequin emerald tube top with shorts and matching wedge flip flops,  
and her hair is sleek, straight and shiny like always. Then he sees Otto and he's wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans with black motorcycle boots, and his long, winged hair blows in the wind. The four of them give eachother the awkwardest looks. Then Owen comes and lets them in. He throws his arms over all of them and says "Glad you could make it." They go inside and Stand Up by Ludacris is playing. Octavia sees Owen and asks him "You didn't invite Olive?" "I did, but she couldn't make it, I can't imagine why though." "Pfff I can." Otto huffed then he looked at Oona and smiled.

Meanwhile with Olive, she is still at Todd's place. She puts on a movie for them while Todd is in the kitchen. "You want some dessert?" "Sure." Todd comes out with a big bowl of ice cream. He sits across from Olive and says "You first." And he guides a spoon towards Olive's mouth. She eats it then says "Your turn."And guides the spoon towards his mouth. They do this until the ice cream is gone. Then they just gaze at eachother and Olive says: "This is so much better than being at Owen's party."

Back at Owen's party Olympia hangs with Octavia and Ocean. Owen and Oksana are on the turntables makind some sweet music. "They both play the turntables, they both cook,  
they'd make a lovely couple, ya know." Octavia says to Olympia. "Oh no I'm done playing matchmaker, I'm actaully here tonight to fix a match I made. Ocean eyes Otto and Oona who are sitting on the couch and says "Wow Otto is a really lucky guy." "Why?" Octavia asks?" "Look who he's here with, who wouldn't wanna be with a girl like Oona." "You're not the only one." Olympia says with a slight grimace.

"Wanna listen to my playlist?" Oona asks Otto. He shrugs his shoulders and says "Why not?" "These are all the songs that make me think of you." The first three are Can't Get You Outta My Head by Kylie Minogue, Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez and Hung Up by Madonna. Then she hears I Kissed a Girl being played on the speakers and pulls Otto up from couch an says "We have to dance to this song!" When they make their way over to the dancefloor, Oona says "I kissed you and I liked it." They dance til the song ends.  
Then Hey Ya! comes on and Olympia gets turnt, I mean turnt! Showing off her fancy footwork shaking, flipping, so much that everybody else clears the dancefloor. Owen says "I didn't know she could dance like that." "Neither did I." Says Ori "Neither did I." Says Octavia.

When this songs ends Olympia seed Otis and asks him: "Where did you go?" "I gave myself a pep talk, so now I can talk to Oona." "Great." Says Olympia. She sees her still dancing with Otto so she goes over to them, grabs Otto's arm and says: "Owen just put out some new foods!" And leads him to the snack table. Then she gives Otis a signal.  
Otis makes a beeline for Oona who's now just twirling her fingers. She's even cuter when the does that. Otis thinks to himself. He starts to fumble and his cheeks turn red.  
Finally he says. "How's the lab?" "Great, you know Otto dropped me off back there yesterday when I forgot something. He is so sweet and today we listened to music out of the same headphones." Oona sees Otto beckoning her to come back over there says. "See you later."

She makes her way back over to Otto and All of Me starts to play. Otto places his hands around Oona's waist. She places her arms around his neck and starts to go in for a kiss.  
Olympia sees this, then she runs up to Owen and says: "I need you to do me a favor and whispers something in his ear. Then she says "I'll pay you !" And starts slapping money on the table. "One dollar! Five Dollars! Ten Dollars! And that's my final offer! Just do it now!"

Right before Oona and Otto are about to kiss, the music stops and Owen announces: "I just got a request for a dance battle. Do I have any volunteers?" Otto breaks away from Oona and says: "Sorry I gotta do this." Otto goes up to Owen and Owen says: "I've got a volunteer, do I have a challenger?" Olympia runs up to Otis and tells him "Challenge him!" "Dance in front of all these people? I'm too shy." This was my plan, you've been dancing your whole life, you can beat him and Oona might've came holding his hand, but when she sees your sweet moves she might leave holding yours! Now go before someone else challenges him!" Otis runs up to Otto and they meet center stage.  
"Play this song." "Olympia tells Owen.

Dance Like Nobody's Watching comes on and they're doing just that, dancing like nobody's watching. Except Otto didn't care if anybody was watching or not. They were matching eachother stunt for stunt, move for move. All the partygoers just kept turning their heads left to right and vice versa. Trying to watch both of them going hard 'til the song ends. Then Owen says "If you think Otis should win, clap your hands!" And he hears a lot of hand claps. Now Owen says "If you think Otto should win, clap your hands!" And he hears even more hands clap. "I think we have a winn... Then suddenly out of nowhere Otis starts busting more moves and the crowd likes this! So Owen asks again "Clap your hands for Otto." Then he asks "Clap your hands for Otis. We have declared a winner, and that winner is...Otis!" Otto goes back to his seat and he is welcomed by Oona who says "It's ok babe, you're still the winner to me." Olympia, Ocean and Octavia all run up to Otis to congradulate him. "You won! You won dude!" Otis just turns his back and walks out the door.

As he's leaving the party, he gets a phone call. "What do you want, Todd?" "A better question is how I can help you get what you want? Cause I know something about Oona and how to get her to fall in love with you." "How would you know that?" "I was Odd Squad's best agent! I could solve cases nobody else could, so don't you DARE question my intelligence again!" "Alright, what is it?" "I know Oona and I know she loves emeralds. She's always wanted a real one and she said she'd fall in love with anybody who gave her one." "But I can't afford emeralds." "You don't have to, there's this jewelery store on the edge of town. I know what time they open, what time they close and I could sneak you in there." "Are you suggesting I STEAL it? I don't know, Todd." "Well if you decide to go through with it, call me back."

Otis continues walking down the street in the night breeze. Thinking to himself, I left my life of crime for a reason. But Oona is worth it.

A/N: A new poll has been posted for this chapter. You can go to my profile to vote now :) 


	6. Chapter 6

My mind brews over this decision all the way home. When I finally get there I go up to my room, but I can't sleep so I just toss and turn. Eventually I stop trying and just log on to Snapchat. I'm scrolling through my friends profile and I when I receive a message that I was tagged in somebody's story. I click it and it takes me Owen's profile and he was thanking everybody that came and made his party great. He also mentions too bad that Olive wasn't there, come to think about it she's been MIA for a while now, IRL and online.  
I continue reading his story until I see Oona's name mentioned, and I click . It takes me to her profile and I see that she posted an story four hours ago, it read: Just got back from an amazing party with the most amazing guy ever! Then I see three pictures she posted of her and Otto, one with the puppy filter, one with the hearts filter and one with no filter at all.  
I immediately rue clicking on her profile and now find going to sleep even harder. I try again for a little while, but to no avail so I make a call. "Hello?" Oona sleepily answers. "It's me,  
Otis?" "It's 3 in the morning, what do you want?" "To talk...to you, so how was the party tonight?" "It was fun, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to... click click, I hear this noise then her voice perks up and she says "Otto's on the other line!" Gotta go!" She hangs up and I make another phone call. The phone rings a couple of times then I hear "Hello, Hellllo?"  
"Todd, I've decided to go through with your plan." "Perfect, now meet me across the street from the jewelery store in three hours." Now there was no way I could go to sleep so I stop trying and just prepare to meet Todd.

I arrive across the street at 6:00 sharp and I'm greeted by Todd. "You're here early, I like that." And he shakes my hand. "Ok, how are you going to sneak me in there?" "I've hacked into the store's computer system. In a few minutes it will open and the employees will begin working just like it's a normal day. Then the fire alarms will ring, causing everyone to evacute the building and that's when you can run in." I turn around and see workers are already beginning to open the store. Todd says "Wait til everybody's situated and busy." I wait 15 mins then the fire alarm rings and I start to see employees evacuating. I wait until I see every last employee exit, then I make a dash for it. I run by many articles of jewelry until I come across this very exqusite and rare emerald necklace. "It's beautiful." I think to myself. I begin to stuff it in into a bag then I hear a loud, thundering voice from behind me. "FREEZE!" I turn around to see a big, tall white-haired cop, who sounds a lot stronger than he looks, which leads me to believe he grayed prematurely. "Put your hands up where I can see 'em! "Otis Kragten, you are under arrest for attempted grand theft. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. "You have the right to an attorney... then I see Todd appear from behind the cop "TODD?! YOU SET ME UP?" "Oh it was too easy, every since you started liking Oona, you've gone crazy. I just had to lay the trap and I knew you'd take the bait!" "But why?" "Gardening was alright, but being evil was too much fun, so now instead of causing oddness, I cause problems in my friends lives." The cops throws me in the back of the squad car and I am hauled off to the police station. When we finally get there I am booked, finger printed and put in a cell. The same cop comes up to me with his burly voice, breathing down my neck saying "You got one phone call."I take the phone and dial a number.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Olympia screams in my ear. "I stole an emerald necklace." "What do you want with an emerald necklace?" "It's not for me, I was told that Oona loves emeralds and maybe if I give her this, she'll love me. What else could I have done? Nothing was working." "Uh, I don't know, maybe stand outside her window and sing her favorite song!" "It's just that she's so cute with those big, brown eyes and soft brown hair. She's a smart girl, yet she doubts herself and I don't know why? And her clumsiness just makes her more adorable. Her presence makes my heart race, her beauty makes my heart melt and I've never felt this way about a girl before!" Olympia, not knowing what to say just holds phone. Otis turns to his right and sees some big guys looking like they want to start trouble. Hesitantly I ask "Can you come get me?" "I'll be there." Says Olympia. She shakes her head at what she just been told and hangs up.  
Shortly Olympia arrives at the police station and I'm on my way back to Odd Squad headquarters. "In my office now!" Ms. O says darkly. Slowly I walk in and she closes the door.  
"You tried to steal an emerald necklace. Given your past, you KNOW the danger you could've put Odd Squad in, if you had initially gotten away with it and been caught later.  
As a Ms.O when one of my agents breaks the law, it's a relection of my whole OS office. And it makes them wonder if we're all involved in illegal practices. I could have been sued and this whole center could've been shut down! So what do you have to say for yourself. "I don't know, it's Oona, she makes me crazy. Her sweetness makes my heart flutter and she makes me feel a certain kinda way I can't explain. I've never felt this way about a girl before and every night I look at the picture I have of her above my bed and say "One day we will be together." Ms.O weirded out by my confession just sits there in shock before she says. "Due to your extensive knowledge of villain secrets and the ability to use you on special OS missions, I'm not sure if I'm gonna fire you. But in the meantime hand over your badge. You're on five day suspension.

Olympia on the other hand is searching for a certain door in headquarters. When she finally finds it, it has a palm tree on it and a yellow background. "Ah, the tropical vacation room."  
When she goes in, she sees Orchid and starts to leave until Orchid says "Where you going?" "I wanted to use the vacation room, but I see it's already occupied, so I don't need it that bad."  
Orchid looks closely at her and says: "Yes you do. I know something's bothering you, so tell me. Olympia breaks down and tells her. "My patner's gone mad. Since he start liking Oona he's been doing all kinds of things to get her attention. He lit in to me the other day and I don't even wanna talk to about what he did this morning. I NEVER wanna fall in love if this is what it does to people!" "You said it, Sherman. Says Orchid and she clinks her pineapple glass with Olympia's.

Otis makes it home, disappointed in his actions and that he's just been suspended from OS for five days. He goes up to his room, get ready for bed, but before he tucks in, he looks at his Oona picture one last time for the night and says. "I've messed up, but I'm not giving up and one day we will be together."

A/N: There's a new poll for this chapter, you may vote now on my profile! 


End file.
